


The Pack

by Keysoflight



Series: Digimon OTP Week 2017 [8]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Death, Blood, Fluff, M/M, Wolf Pack, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysoflight/pseuds/Keysoflight
Summary: Prompt: Mythology AU (Werewolves)Pairing: Taikeru





	The Pack

**Author's Note:**

> The 8th prompt for DigiOTP Week 2017, I decided to go with a werewolf AU , I was inspired by the both Twilight's wolf shape-shifters and Princess Mononoke, strangely enough, XD, anyway please enjoy reading.

It was the dead of midnight, the setting was vast forest, the cries of a baby echoed throughout the woods, on a tree stump wrapped in a worn-out blanket was an infant boy, his face red from his crying, a small amount of pale blonde hair on his head. In another direction, a man was running away from the direction before he hopped into his car, started it up and drove away.

This child had been abandoned by his parent, instead of leaving at a hospital or an orphanage, his father had chosen to leave in the woods, as a means to be sacrificed to the Lycans that inhabited the forest, so that they wouldn’t come into town. These creatures were either worshipped or feared by the townspeople, this child’s father, unfortunately, was one of the poor fools that believed worshipping the wolves would bring him luck or wealth.

As the boy cries continued, something was moving through the bushes, heavy steps were approaching the baby as a large wolf on all fours entered the clearing, its eyes were crystal blue, its fur was cream color as it took gentle steps towards the baby. Licking its lips slightly as it stood over the infant, it panted heavily as he leaned in close, as it began sniffing the boy.

The baby crying started to stop as he felt a ticklish sensation from the wolf’s snout, the child then reached out to the wolf, his tiny hand stroking and gripping the wolf’s fur. It backed away for a moment, ears flickering as the distant howls from the pack called out to him, as the baby cooed at the wolf drawing its attention back to him, opening its mouth as it picked up the baby by his clothing carrying him in its mouth.

More howls called out to the wolf as he rushed off into the direction of the calls. The Lycan was careful as not to drop the baby or to let anything hit him, eventually, the wolf had arrived a rocky terrain where two other wolves were waiting for him. Both were covered in brown fur, but one was a bigger build with orange eyes, the other a female had dark pink eyes.

They were silent before they were glowed before transforming from wolves to people, the wolf that had been holding the baby was now a tall male, with short cream-blonde hair, blue markings on his back, right arm, and leg. The only clothing he had was black pants as he now held the baby in his arms.

The two in front were siblings, the male was the same height as the blonde, with wild spiky chestnut-hair, orange markings over his tanned skin. Wearing an open jacket and shorts.The girl was shorter than them, with short brown hair, wearing a sleeveless top, and a skirt, a sweet smile on her face.

“So that’s where you went…” The other male asked as he approached him, gently poking the infant’s chubby cheek with his finger.  


“He’s so adorable! Where’d you find him?” The girl asked as she gently as he gently rubbed his cheeks with her fingers.  


“In the northern region… A mentally unstable human left him the forest to be ‘sacrificed’ to us.” The blonde harshly said as the baby giggled.  


“Poor thing… He could’ve been killed, and I couldn’t leave him.” The blond looked down at the boy.  


“He was quite noisy, to be honest, I was going to silence him but I looked at his face and…” He paused just smiling at the child.  


“So you’re gonna take him back into the town…” The girl asked as the blonde just shook his head sideways.  


“No, I’m gonna take care of him.” He told them as they just looked at him.  


“Huh?!” The siblings said together shocked by his decision, as the infant just giggled at them.  


* * *

 

** (18 years later) **

It was now a late evening over the great forest, the sun was beginning to set over the land, within the woods a large boar was squealing running from something as it was being pursued by a young man on foot, an excited grin on his face as he chased after the pig, while running along side another older male. The boar turned into another path but the young teen jumped onto the beast as it crashed to the ground.

As the pig tried to fight him but the other male had joined as sinking his large canines into the boar as he cried out in agony with the blonde taking a bite, the sound flesh being ripped, and squishing noise as their face was covered in blood. Soon after killing their prey, the brunette was carrying the kill on his back with the blonde following closely.

“You did great kiddo.” Taichi complimented the teen who grinned at the older male, both ignoring the blood stains on their bodies, clothing, and faces.  


“Really? Thanks, big brother doesn’t usually let me hunt with him unless I’m in wolf state and with the rest of pack…” Takeru smiled rubbing the back of his head.  


“Ah, he’s just being overprotective. But you’re 18 now, and you’ve only been a wolf for two years now, you’ve still got a lot to learn, but you’re doing well.” The brunette said as he ruffled Takeru’s hair making the boy giggle.  


“Don’t worry I’ll take you on these secret hunts and you can use what you learn from me to impress Yamato.” He said nuzzled against the blonde.  


They stopped walking as began to be affectionate with each other, nuzzling, and giggling, as the brunette started to clean the blonde’s face off, licking him, and the blonde, in turn, did the same for him. Their fingers locked together as they held hands, continuing back to the pack, with the blonde leaning against the older male, smiling at each other.

Taichi dropped the boar as his focus was now the blonde, wrapping his arms around him as he kissed and playfully bit at him all over. Takeru giggled and growled, his hands along the brunette’s back, as he kissed and nuzzled against his shoulder, both of them on the ground rolling around as they continued to mess around, the older wolf making a trail of kisses from Takeru’s cheek to his chest.

Takeru Takaishi had been left in the great forest to sacrificed to the Lycan tribe, but instead of being eaten he was found by one the pack leaders, Yamato Ishida. The wolf raised him as his little brother, protecting him, raising him into a strong, free-spirited youth, born a human unlike the others, his adoptive brother waited until he was 16 before changing him into a Lycan. Since they aged much slower than humans and had extended lives, Yamato and the others were a few decades old but looked between their late teens and early 20s in their human forms.

Taichi Yagami was one the pack members, a close friend to Yamato who had been turned by his friend in order to save him after suffering a fatal injury when he was 20. He and his sister Hikari who he turned after he first transformed, he became a surrogate brother to Takeru as he, his sister, and Yamato made it their duty to raise Takeru, being his family. But over time he became smitten and attracted with Taichi after he became a Lycan, and the more they spent together the older werewolf began returned his feelings.

Becoming mates, they spent as much time together as possible, with Taichi taking him on these hunts, training him, giving themselves more quality time. Of course, Takeru wasn’t ready to let his brother know about his relationship with his friend, afraid that he wouldn’t approve of them, or being overprotective of him, and Taichi respecting his wishes and would want until he was ready to tell him.

Eventually, they arrived back at the den, most of the pack were out on hunts or away, it just two wolves asleep, and Yamato sitting atop of a tall boulder as he noticed his brother and friend returning with their kill. The pack leader jumped off from the boulder and landed a few feet in front of the pair, his arms crossed as he looked at them with a stern expression.

“Uh-oh… Somebody’s mad.” Taichi teased as Takeru looked nervous, his brother looked at them both, and then at the dead boar over Taichi’s shoulder.

“Good hunt?” He asked them as Takeru couldn’t find the words as Taichi just grinned at him.  


“Yep, he was really great out there.” The spiky-brunette said as he placed his hand on the back of Takeru’s head, and started to affectionately scratching it.

“And don’t worry I made sure it was safe, and I was looking out for him.” Taichi further stated as the younger blonde animal side was enjoying being scratched by his mate, as Yamato just smiled.  


“Well, that’s all I want. For him to be safe. After all… He’s my little, baby brother.” Yamato teased joining in as he started to scratch his brother’s head. Takeru was lost in a daze for a moment before snapping out of it pulling away from them.  


“H-Hey, knock it off.” He complained as they just smiled at him.  


“Ah don’t be mad, we know how much you love getting being scratched at the back.” Yamato said as he reached over to Takeru, messing up his hair.  


“Stop!” Takeru whined as Taichi just chuckled, the elder brother smiling as he continued to mess with his brother.  


“Well, I’m kinda starving whenever you’re ready… Oh, where’s Hikari?” Taichi asked Yamato who looked at the other while holding Takeru to his chest as the other tried to fight him.  


“Ah, she went out hunting with the girls…” The leader answered him as they gathered around the boar’s corpse.  


Yamato’s body began surrounded in a blue aura, Tachi an orange, and Takeru a yellow one as they all transformed into their wolf forms, the three then began to tear at the meat, eating, as their mouths were covered in blood, snarling and eating sounds, as Takeru nuzzled against both Taichi, and then Yamato, before digging deep into the meat. Yamato glanced at his brother and friend before returning to eat…

A little later on the three Lycans has finished the meal leaving only the bones, Yamato was asleep, with Takeru back in his human form resting his big brother with Taichi resting on his lap, he smiled looking at his brother and his mate. He was truly happy to be with them, he knew that his life could’ve very different had Yamato not found, he was blessed to have been taken in by the Lycan, and becoming one of the pack.

Feeling comfortable as he snuggled into Yamato’s fur while gently stroking Taichi’s head as his mate looked at him, as the brunette wolf nestled close to his partner…


End file.
